Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by dreamworldstorymaker
Summary: Cameron was just wanting to be with her Gallagher sisters but then Blackthorn boys show up and things start getting messy. What if it all gets too much and she needs to talk to someone? What happens if that person happens to be her ex-boyfriend Josh? utoh chapters 1,2 and 3 edited
1. Rematch

**A/N: Trying to edit these chapters to make them better so I am more willing to write new chapters. May be slow as college is getting really busy and I have a boyfriend so those 2 things take up a lot of time. Sorry, however I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and enjoy the chapters that do get uploaded.  
>Also I do not own the Gallagher Girls series and so obviously I also do not own the characters. I have only read up to the 4<strong>**th**** book and so some of my story lines may have been different and really I'm just working on from the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** book. **

Chapter One: Rematch

* * *

><p>Breakfast was meant to be 7 minutes and 42 seconds ago, that is if you wanted me to be accurate. Of course it is in my nature to be accurate as a future spy you need to learn to keep an eye on the time and know exactly what the time is to the nearest second. I wasn't at breakfast though like everyone else in Gallagher Girls. Nope, I was somehow trapped in my mother's office. I know what you are thinking, 'how can you be trapped when you are a spy?' Well, I'm not exactly trapped, just if I left this office I would be in danger of the wrath of my mother's; who might I mention is also the headmistress of the school. So while I am in her office, sitting down on the slightly more soft leather sofa than I wanted, I skim over all of the things that might have gotten me in enough trouble to be sat on this sofa. There was; walking the secret passages at 3am in the morning, hacking into MI5 to see if there defence system were as strong as Gallagher Academy (though it was really Liz that did that and ours were better), made a lipstick turn into a laser, and many more things that I couldn't think of at this moment in time.<p>

"Cameron Morgan!" Ahh crap that is the full name, I am in trouble. "What in the world have you been up to now?" My mother sighs and sits in her leather chair, which she got as a present from the Prince of Denmark on a mission a few years back.

"Well I'm not really sure which incident you are talking about, could you please explain?" I ask sheepishly but make sure my manners are good.

"I am talking about the fact that recently you, along with Elizabeth, Rebecca and Macey, have put tracking devices on the Blackthorn boys and are trying to find their location right now." My mum tells me exasperated and a look of realisation crosses my face. Although I'm not sure why she is angry, the 4 of us have done way worse things.

"Well we just wanted information about them. A spy always has to have information about things that could threaten them. Those boys know numbers, where we are and key people. That is stuff that we have no idea about as the guys that have been sent to us may not be all of them and may not be the key spies. It is only fair that we only know the same kind of information." I answer without trying to show the annoyance of how we still didn't find out information and got caught with doing it.

"Okay Cammie you can leave and go get breakfast; you are going to need all the energy you can get for co-ops today." Joe says and a grin automatically spreads on my lips because I know it means we will be doing something exciting. I get off of the coach and walk down the hall in a quicker than average pace. The halls were filled with my sisters as a lot will have already finished and are getting ready for their first lesson. I make my way over to the breakfast area and grab my usual before sitting down in the space next to Bex. Like always none of them realise that I am here until I am sitting down and eating.

"Where have you been?" Bex asks with her British accent being rather pronounced. There are very few things that will piss Bex off; one is calling her Rebecca, two is telling her that you could kick her arse and three, well I don't know. All I do know is that Eli Peter whispered something in her ear, and that was the last time I have ever heard of anything to do with him. He is still missing after 3 years 294 days.

"Mum wanted to talk to me. She found out about the tracking devices." I whisper to my three closest sisters and they all throw on their blank expressions to not give away any emotions.

"Did you get into any trouble?" Liz asks, mainly worrying if this could be put onto a record of some type.

"No, we are all good. Although Solomon told us that we need our food for Co-ops." I answer stuffing my face with a load of breakfast. Bex pulls a face of excitement and I just knew it would be that exact expression; I don't know this only because I am a spy and am meant to remember everything about a person but I know this because she is one of the closest things I have to a sister and I know her nearly as well as I know myself.

We finish breakfast a few minutes later, say our goodbye to the other girls then we walk down to Sub Level Two. Half of the girls were already sat down; we sit down in our places and wait for the other girls to arrive and for Solomon to arrive as well. The final girls take their place and Mr Solomon finally walks in wearing a black leather jacket, with an off-white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans which just sit off on the top of his bum to be considering sexy if you were into that kind of appearance. His right shoelace is untied and the ring he wears usually on his index finger is now instead on the middle finger.

"Hello ladies, today we will be having a very interesting day. I'm sure you will all remember that last year you were all trailed by the Blackthorn boys and most of you were unsuccessful. This year, however, you will finally be trailing them." He finishes and the girls all look between each other. Bex and I connect eyes and both mouth 'Rematch!"

Joe tells us more of what we are about to do. We all change into more comfortable clothes that will be less noticeable than our school uniforms. Before getting into the minibus and driving to the location.

1 hour, 13 minutes and 59 seconds later we are finally getting out of the car and were located in one of the entrances of Washington Mall. The sky is a murky grey colour which wasn't great for seeing in but it wouldn't matter as the location would be inside. We get given earpieces to contact each other and our file of the person we got.

"Now girls, the boys have already been walking for the last 15 minutes and so will need to go into the mall at different times in order to not alert them. The location is a smoothie shop in 45 minutes time. The task is to find your target, follow them for a minimum of 5 minutes without being caught and follow them to the smoothie shop. Good luck girls!" Joe explains before closing the door in the minivan and driving on. I open up my pack to see who I have got and there is a picture of the boy who I was just wishing to get.

Name: Zackary Goode  
>Age: 17 years old, 4 months and 2 days<br>Weight: 240 pounds  
>Height: 6ft 4<br>Nationality: American  
>Hair colour: Dark brown<br>Eye colour: Green-blue

A toothy grin gets put on my face and I turn to all the other girls.

"I shall go in first. Follow in as 2s or 3s to not raise suspicion, leave a few minutes before each group goes in ad one final thing girls: Beat those Blackthorn boys, you are better." I smile at them all before turning on my heel quickly and striding into the mall. It's time for the lion to catch the lamb.

The mall was busy but I soon spot Zack standing with two other Blackthorn boys. I describe the appearances into the earphones to help any of the other girls out. Tina and Courtney call out that the boys are them and I soon spot them a floor above the boys looking down. I tell them to be less obvious and they soon disappear out of my view.

I walk up to the boys, close enough to hear their conversation but far enough way for them to not notice me. I catch their conversation about an upcoming football match that they are going to play with another school and I cover my eye roll that they would even meet another school to do sports with. He soon tells them that he has to leave in search of a present for his girlfriend and walks in a complete opposite direction to the two boys. I drift back into the crowd trying my best not to get noticed

I go into a shop opposite him, which just so happens to be Victoria Secret and start looking at the stuff in there. I watch from the corner of my eye as he looks over at the shop and smirks. I think for a minute he has seen me but he comes in and looks at the bra area. Wow clearly he is trying to play the part for his girlfriend well. I join the area as he won't think to look so close to him and I grab a sports bra and go to pay for it. He sweeps the area around, seeing if he has seen any of the people more than once without it being suspicious.

A woman who works here comes over to ask if he needs any help and he gives her a flirty smile.

"No, I know what I am doing." He flirts and I leave the shop before he does. He comes out and goes into a few more shops. I find this more boring than most things; he was doing everything by the textbook. After everything that Zach has helped myself through I would have thought that he would've been better than what is taught in the book. He knows what it takes to be in the real world and he just wasn't using it. He needs to improve this area. Or else he will get caught, just like daddy did.

There is 5 minutes and 16 seconds left to get to the smoothie ship so I walk ahead of him and go into a shop next to it. I grab my fake phone and pretend to talk to someone on the phone but in truth I'm checking up with the girls.

"So girl, did you end up getting him at the party?" I ask high pitch and smack my gum in my mouth. I hear mutters of yes's from everyone and I let out a screech.

"Yay, you get him girl! You would have the cutest babies ever. I love you so so so much and we need a catch up at mine tonight. Mum won't mind and we can drink some of that alcohol in the cellar. Text me" I say excitedly and put the phone back in my pocket when I see Zach near the entrance. He did a final sweep of the people around before deciding it was safe to go in. I smirk before following him, trying to not look as smug as I feel.

"Dr Steve, Mr Solomon; I am here and no one is following me." Zach announces and sweeps his arms around to emphasise his point.

"Think again Zach." Joe Solomon simply says and points to me. Zach turns around and when he sees my face with a Victoria Secret bag and a big grin he scowls at me. However he tries not to show too much emotion as he is a spy after all.

"Unbelievable." He mutters and we all hear him.

"Payback's a bitch," I state with a smirk before walking out the other smoothie shop door to where the minibus is. I feel the eyes on me as the 3 spies watch me walk out and I am so proud that I have managed to beat Zach at something; proving to myself that I don't need him all the time to save me.

I reach the minibus and all of the other girls are already inside, looking as chuffed as me. We have all managed to go undetected and behave like normal teenagers when excited, but just about something that is unordinary. It takes us 3 minutes less time to arrive home as it did to get there. As soon as we get in we all head up to our rooms, ready to talk about the experience with someone else. When Bex and I walk into our room Macey is on her bed doing science homework while Liz is on the computer doing who knows what, probably something for Mr Figgs. Bex heads straight for the bathroom and comes out in less than 2 minutes, 1 minute and 54 seconds to be accurate, in a pair of jogger bottoms and a hoodie.

"So what did your class get to do today?" Macey asks when we are both in the room, removing her attention away from her textbook.

"We got a rematch with the Blackthorn boys!" Bex smirks. Liz knocks over a glass of water onto her computer and breaks that class, which is rather impressive as glass is hard to break especially here.

"Oppsie Daisies! Was it fun?" Liz asks, taking the dust pan and brush, brushing the glass into in and placing it in our bin. After 3 electrocuted laptops in the space of 2 months Liz and her parents decided that she should make her own waterproof laptop so she doesn't ruin anymore and have to deal with not having one for her work. The computer has withstood 17 major spillages and 5 drops.

"It was brilliant! The boys had no clue what hit them and we finally showed them whose boss." I grin and Bex gives me an enthusiastic hi 5. We all sit down, start on our homework and talk until it is time for dinner. We are half way down before I get cold and quickly run back up to our room to get one.

I decide one of my main secret passages would be quicker and so I use one that joins back outside the doors of the dinner hall. When I get to the grand entrance I hear voice and pop out behind a knight statue, curious to see what is happening. I see a group of 25 boys. A bunch of boys are in the Gallagher Academy, again! I walk through the group, not bringing attention to myself, trying to find the group of boys that I wanted. I finally find them and make my way to Zack, Grant and Jonas. I stand in front of them and look at all three before speaking to grab their attention.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, crossing my arms firmly across my chest.

"We are moving back Gallagher Girl." Zack answers and gives me his signature smirk and I don't supress my eye roll this time.

"Why are you coming back?" I ask with caution looking at all of them

"Blackthorn is 4.6 miles away from the Circle. We are too close to them than Dr Steve wanted and so your mother offered to let us stay here until we find a suitable location." Jonas informs me like he was reading out of a textbook.

"Truthfully I just think after certain people have turned from Blackthorn to the circle in previous years this is a good way for your mum to watch out for us." Grant explains and I nod my head agreeing.

"Well I am hungry after following you lot all day so I am going to go and get dinner. I don't want to miss out on any exciting announcements." I tell them sarcastically and before they can reply I disappear into the crown of boys until I am in the great hall with the smell of food.

I grab my dinner and sit in my usual place and before I can start my dinner I lean over and talk to my best friends. "You will never guess what I have just seen on my way down from grabbing my jumper."

"What?" The all ask at the same time and they squeeze closer to me.

"Guess." I tell them with a twinkle in my eye.

"Mac is creating a collection of makeup perfect for spies?" Macy guesses.

"We get to fight all of the Blackthorn boys?" Bex guesses.

"We get to have a talk with the spies about all the latest secret technology?" Liz guesses and all three have guessed exactly what they wish happened. I laugh at all three before saying what it is.

"The Black-"Before I can even get it out my mum has started speaking and we all turn our attention to her.

"Gallagher Girls. I would like to start by congratulating the ladies who went out to Washington today on an exercise, you all performed very well and we aren't having to deal with anyone questioning what happened. I want to tell you all about a surprise announcement. The Blackthorn boys and you all know stayed here a year ago due to a few issues and they are experiencing a few more issues and so they are here to stay until they find somewhere that is safe enough for our future generation of male spies. So without further introduction I would like to invite Dr Steve and the Blackthorn boys." She announces and the doors open. Dr Steve and the boys walk through all looking around for the people that they associated with last year. Some of the girls were sizing the boys to see if they were cute. However everyone was looking at them. Well everyone apart from me. I was much more interested in my dinner and would much prefer to eat than to look at a bunch of boys who are no doubt going to mess up my school life.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks sliding into the seat next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. Yep, they are definitely going to distract me, especially Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have finished the first chapter. Just took today so I'm quite proud. I forgot how much I actually liked this story. Please review. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	2. A day full of surprises

Chapter Two- A day full of surprises

_"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks sliding into the seat next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. Yep, they are definitely going to distract me, especially Zach._

I refused to answer him and carried on shoving tasteless food into my mouth. I quickly peered around me, trying not to be noticed and unsurprisingly saw Grant sitting next to Bex and Jonas sitting between Liz and Macey. The rest of them exchanged hellos' to the boys and chatter among the hall started getting louder as they were talking to the boys, gossiping about the boys or talking about what happened in their day. I didn't bother listening or talking and concentrated on finishing dinner so I could speak to my mum about this very awful idea. I finish a minute and 40 seconds faster than I normal do, clear up my plate and head towards where the teachers sit to eat so I could speak to mother.

"Hey mum, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something private." I whisper to her and face the wall so no one can lip read what I'm asking, even though it isn't an interesting or private conversation.

"Sure sweetie; just head into my office and I will meet you in a few minutes once I have finished dinner. I trust you to not touch things that are private." She whispers back with a small smile and I peck her cheek. I head out of the hall unnoticed, with the Hallways empty I was finally able to relax and digest the information. I knew where most people were in the academy and as a committed spy who liked knowing everything it was a lovely situation. I head to my mum's office, open the door before sitting on the brown leather sofa and wait for her. With 2 minutes on the clock the door finally opens, with my mum walking through placing herself next to me.

"You did say you wanted to know more about the Blackthorn boys." She jokes and I muffle a groan into my hands.

"Mum don't joke about this, it is serious. Sure we wanted to find out information about them so we could be on level terms but not to the extent where they have to be here for however long they have to be here for. This is my last year at Gallagher Girls, I would rather spend it with all of the girls working hard than around guys who are distracting, annoying and have no idea how this place is ran." I tell her calmly, feeling everything but calm though.

"Cammie, you just need to pretend they are your brothers, like you have done with the girls here. Be a Gallagher girl; be strong and independent. You can be one of the best spies the world has ever seen, so don't let anyone ever get in the way of your hard work. And your dad was one of those boys years ago with Solomon so they can't be all that bad." Mum winks at the end however her headmistress voice shines through as she speaks which makes me smile.

"Yeah I know mum but I just wanted it to be the girls however I will be able to cope with the boys being here. Anyways I have to go and get ready before the girls steal my time slot for the bathroom." I say as I head towards the door.

"Okay Cammie, see you tomorrow." She sends a kiss my way. "Oh and don't go exploring." She adds at the end and I don't bother replying as we both know that I am going to end up hiding in a passageway for a little while. I make my way out of the office and head for the passage next to the Gallagher's sword. I look around to see that no one is looks and when the coast is clear I bend the rusty nail and the brick wall slides open, creating just a large enough gap for me to get through. As quickly as it opened it closed and I was able to get in comfortably without anyone seeing. I walked along the pathway that had less cobwebs than most due to it being one of the most frequently used by me, until I reach the window that had a pillow below it. I put the pillow down last year when I realised I loved the view more than most of the other windows. I sit down on the pillow and think about the world around me, how the boys are going to change my last year and my general ponderings. After a little while of sitting around my inner clock tells me that it is 9.38 and I have to force myself off of the pillow and start making my way back to the bedroom so I can get ready for bed, especially as the girls will want to talk about the boys with me.

I open the bedroom door to the room I share with Liz, Bex and Macey, shut it behind me and scan the room. Liz is in the bathroom taking off her makeup, Bex is doing homework and Macey is listening to 'Born this way' by Lady Gaga on her IPod, which although was low enough for me to not hear the music her lip movement to the song gave it away. I head over to my bed and flop onto it, moving my head so I can see the other girls. Bex looks up from her homework, Macey takes out her earphones and Liz peeps out of the bathroom to look.

"So the boys are back." Macey states trying to get the conversation started.

"So glad you are becoming a spy, Mace. The world would really be missing out if you weren't." Bex replies giving some of her British sarcasm.

"Let's think positive about it though; at least we get to find out more information about the boys now." Liz tells her, closing the door to the bathroom and making her way to her own bed.

"But I wanted information about the boys, not for them to move all the way over here so they could stay until they find another come; something that is going to take a long time seeing as it has to be top secret and super safe." I grumble, still not willing to think of any reasons why the boys' being around us is a good thing.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bex asks.

"Does it have something to do with the boy who is always trying to be all over you?" Macey asks with a smirk.

"Zach means nothing right now, honestly. This is our last year to be a Gallagher girl and go to this school. As much as the girls aren't always my favourite they are my sisters and they were who I planned my last year with before heading off to all 4 corners of the world for spy missions. I am going to love doing missions, especially if I get to be with you girls, but I wanted this year to be spent with just my sisters. I'm sorry if that is selfish but that is what I wanted. Then the boys come waltzing in and I bet so many of the girls will change because of them and will act differently around their sisters to get the boys attention." I reveal my thoughts of the topic in a loaded mess because these girls are more than just my sisters or my best friends, they were a part of me and they would always be there to help me go through any problems; just like I would with them.

"Cammie, calm yourself girl. Everything will be alright so you don't need to worry. Just don't let Zach get to you so much or so easily." Macey soothingly says.

"He isn't getting to me!" I shout and bang my fists to the bed before taking a deep breath, lowering my voice and carrying on. "He's not getting to me Mace, I just know that they boys are going to make this year so much more complicated than planned. Plus the way he speaks in riddles about everything drives me up the wall; he always knows more than anyone and pretends he doesn't, but what happens if the information he is given we don't receive and it is needed?"

"Then we take it from him." Bex answers simply, trying not to anger me more.

"It isn't that simple Bex, we know more than anyone what those boys have done and kept from us." I reply but it doesn't sound as confident.

"Sure it is Cammie. We are spies; we are born to take resources however we need to." With one last pointed look Bex stands up and heads to the bathroom closing the door; and closing the conversation too.

"It is all going to work out somehow. Like always just trust us because we never fail when together." Liz finally pipes up quietly with a caring smile. I smile back and with the worry at the back of my mind I start getting ready for bed.

The four of us head down to breakfast at 8.01. We get into the cue for breakfast, take what we want and head to the table that has been 'reserved' by us since we started. Liz sits down next to me, Macey and Bex on the opposite side. Grant, Jonas and Zach sit on our table, Grant sitting next to Macey with Jonas on his other side and Zach sitting on my opposite side. I stifle a groan as I realise I should at least try and be nice to them.

"Hey girlies," Grant opens up and all four of us share a look before cracking up.

"Don't ever do that again, way too not you." Mace advises and pats Grant on the shoulder.

"Whatever. I have a silly question for everyone. If you had a child and you were forced to name it after any of us here out of the 7 of us who would you pick as the name. Cam you start." Grant asks and I shake my head at the question he asks. They really are pointless. The life in him though makes me happy that the spy ways aren't ruining all kind of life.

"As weird as they question is it is easy; my dear friend, Rebecca." I state, making sure to pronounce every syllable of her name before taking my first bite.

"Cammie, I think I need to remind you that I have a talent of being able to kill you in 14 different ways using just my Weetabix and a spoon." Bex threatens with only a little light in her eyes.

"Nah I'm good Bex, I already know. But seriously Bex would be my choice." I grin back at her and turn to Jonas. "What about you Jonas, who is the lucky pick?" I ask, giving him a teasing smile.

"Well, err, I guess I would pick erm Lizzy." He stumbles over his answer, his cheeks going a nice shade of beetroot red. Liz matches the colour very quickly and removes eye contact from anyone that she can. It becomes pretty obvious that they like each other, and I only hope that they will get together soon. Lord knows there needs to be something good coming out of the boys staying with us.

"Dude, boy got moves, way to answer that kind of question!" Grant shouts and tries to hi five Jonas but he swiftly ignores the hand and I kick Grants shins, hard enough to make him stop but not enough to hurt.

"What about you 'Lizzy', you wanting to be just as embarrassingly cute?" Grant asks, causing Bex to kick him harder than me and for Grant to grunt in pain. "Girls you need to stop kicking, so violent." He jokes and I have to hold onto Bex to stop her from kicking again.

"I would pick Jonas as well." Liz answers, keeping them both the same red colour. They are both shuffling around, clearly wanting the topic to be taken away from them.

"I reckon none of the names are good enough, I would pick Josh." Bex says, grinning at me, finally getting her revenge back.

"Not cool Bex." I chuckle out because although it sounded like a bitchy comment it wasn't.

"Cheater, Josh isn't sitting on this table." Grant whines making all the tension leave and everyone starts laughing.

"Sorry, forgot the rules for a minute. I would probably pick Cameron; it's a unisex name so I can get away with calling either gender it and with Cammie being such a good spy, I'm sure my child would be as well."

"I think I would choose Bex. In all seriousness Rebecca has a ton of different nicknames and spellings so even if your real first name came out there is still ways in which you can get around it. So even though you hate it Bex, your name is trumps for spies." Mace answers. "Zach, we don't normally here you this quiet. What is your answer?" She teases.

"I don't really know. I guess since Cam and I will be having the babies I can't name it after her." He sends a wink my way and I make a throwing up sound. "I would probably pick Jonas. Been my friend for so long and I want my kid to be intelligent so he can't be taking after Grant."

"Hey, I can be clever!" Grant exclaims, trying to defend himself.

"Let's have a few examples; you brought up this topic which although has got us talking what purpose is there? You nearly put an explosive mint into your mouth, and your worst was when you once asked what the main meat for thanksgiving was. Do I need to go on?" Zach asks and Grant speaks up.

"Not everything has to have a purpose, you made me think they were mints so shush and you know my mum likes to eat duck so why even bring that one up." Grant replies and they both just start laughing, clearly not taking any of it to heart. We all finish off our breakfast and make our way to our first lesson. Bex and I head off to P.E, which is my favourite lessons after Co-ops because of course it's another lesson with one of my best friends and I get to practice defending myself. Sometimes classes get me frustrated as I want to be out in the field. I just can't show my frustration as I am meant to be a role model, being the Chameleon and also being the headmistress's daughter.

"Right you all know what to do. Split into pairs and do the warm up of 100 stats and then do 50 with a partner. Today is a fun day where we will be showing off our performances." Ms Hancock shouts at us. 100 stats in Gallagher means you have to do 100 push-ups, then 100 sit ups, followed by 100 leg cycles, finished off with 100 lunges. Then with 50 with partner you do the same but with your partner on your back or holding your legs tightly. It was a work out, especially if your partner was as strong as Bex! Bex and I go as a pair, like always, and start doing the warmup. As hard as it is we are both very used to it and dare I say it we sometimes practice it outside of lesson. We finish within 4 minutes and 48 seconds, shaving off a few seconds from our personal best. We are the first to finish and so we decide to go and see which music we can play during our piece. Being the comical geniuses that we are we decide on James Bond theme turn because it's a cheesy song and it always requires a good lesson to happen.

"Okay ladies; today we will be showing our pieces of gymnastics that are inspired by you getting out of a sticky situation where the opponent has a sword. I've been informed that the Blackthorn boys will be joining s soon and so please don't get distracted by them. Seeing as Bex and Cameron finished first you can control the music. Bex you will be performing first." Ms Hancock instructed and I'm too focused on the performance that I don't care that much about the boys joining us.

Bex walks over to the edge of the mat. I see her nod to me and so I press play. As soon as the music starts Bex runs as fast as she can and does a double twist landing to the left by a few centimetres instead of where she is expected to land, she doesn't this on purpose to try and surprise the attacker. She then sticks her leg out as if to trip then up and make them lose balance, of course this wouldn't actually make them fall. She carries on her performance for another 3 minutes and 15 seconds and once she finishes she bows.

"Well done Bex, Cameron you're next." I walk over to the mat where Bex started and hi-five her in the middle. As I reach where I am going to start 10 Blackthorn boys walk into our lesson making more noise than I would like. Of course that means making any noise but still. "Hello boys, can you please sit down around the mat. We are performing our gymnastic routines and then we will be going onto the next topic." The boys all sit around the edge and I try and block them all out, ready to get focused. I nod my head once, signalling to Bex that she should start the music and she does. As the music starts I do the same move as Bex however I land in the middle, my feet touch the ground for barely 2 seconds and I use the momentum to do a back flip where my feet would connect into the opponents chin. I stand straight and do a few punches and kicks, in various different techniques and places to show a range of skills, are remembering to dodge the 'knife'. After that I drop to the ground in a sudden moment and I swipe my feet at where the opponent's legs would be. This would then make them more uneasy and I could then take the knife away with ease. I finish with one final punch that would knock them out, which perfectly stops in time with the music ending. I take a bow and look over to Bex who is giving me a thumb up.

"Brilliant Miss Morgan. I can see you and Miss Baxter have been practising together. Well done and keep it up." Ms Hancock writes something down on her clipboard, so I decided to sit back down next to Bex. I grab my water and start drinking.

"We are so going to ace this test." Bex says confidently.

"Bex, you are too cocky." I tell her with a grin.

"Of course I am; I'm Bex, I don't fail." She nudges my arm. "You should know I don't fail anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. All hail the mighty Bex." I joke and move my arms like I would if I was actually going to bow down to her.

"You are too much of a doofus." She laughs and knocks my hands away. "Seriously though, we will do fine. We have practiced, neither failed and we made sure to add a range of different moves. Plus everyone knows that we are generally 2 awesome people. You need to relax more Cam; all is going to be fine." Bex changes the tone to sombre and I guess she can see how much last year and the boys are getting to me. I rest my head on her shoulder, and we both take comfort. We get asked to play the music while one of our sisters does her performance. All the girls finish and I guess it must go on longer than we all expect because the bell goes. We all make our way back to the main building.

"Gallagher girl, you have some impressive moves. I'm glad we came when we did." Zach says as he falls into step with Bex and I.

"Thanks Zach that really does mean a lot coming from you." I sarcastically answer back.

"Oh how you wound me. What's wrong though Gallagher girl, you have been like this since we've been around?"

"I have no idea Zach. Maybe it's because I have random boys who I know nothing about living in my school, in my senior year. I don't need you or anyone else causing me distractions and I don't want to see you every time I pop round a corner or do anything. You seem to always bring trouble around me."

"You bring the trouble; I get you out of the tricky spots." He informs me with his signature smirk.

"I can't actually believe you! This is why I don't want to talk to you. I'm trying to tell you something that is serious and you are just pretending it is some sort of big joke. Well I'm done." By this point we both had stopped and were looking at each other, while everyone else had walked off.

"I'm sorry Cameron. However this isn't all me. You have no idea who we are? Ask us questions about ourselves, learn to trust us. I'm causing just as much distraction as your sisters, in fact I talk to you less, but you just get worked up easily by me; so again not me but you. I understand why this is a rubbish situation but you can't keep on blaming me for anything, I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am." Zach's eyes open up, meaning he doesn't have his spy mask on anymore. Before I can understand what he means and how to reply he walks away with what looks like a defeated look.

I go through two more periods, before lunch arrives and I decide to head up to my room to shower. Everyone else is downstairs for lunch and I can't be bothered to try and converse with them when I still have the conversation with Zach on my mind. He was totally honest and fair in what he had to say, which made it worse because I never thought of it like that. Out of everyone I was trying the least and that was because he affected me so much I wanted to try and pretend he wasn't. I needed to get better and so I needed to start trying.

I walk straight into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in and wash al of the sweat off of me and start clearing my mind. I turn off the water and change into a clean school uniform and walk to my bed so I can get some more of my books. On my bed I find a letter placed on my pillow and I cautiously look at it. There is no name or anything on it and there isn't a seal so I can't even check for saliva. I open it up slowly and take the white piece of paper out of the envelope.

_To Cammie, _

_I have thought about writing this letter so much that I don't actually know where to start. It's your father. I know that I have been missing for 5 years and I want you to know that I am alive and this is actually your father. The circle kidnapped me, I'm not sure if you know who they are but I can explain all of this later. However, what I do need you to know is they are after me. Even more than before. That means it's dangerous for both of us, as you mean more to me than any other life. You can't tell anyone about this note, it could put everyone at serious risk and I'm still questioning whether or not I should be sending this to you. I have a diary, and in this diary there is information that can either save or destroy the world, I'm trying not to be too dramatic. I need your help and only yours. Please meet me in town on Saturday when you are all allowed out; meet me behind the cinema at 1.30pm. Make sure you aren't being watched and I will show you that it is me and not a fake. _

_I love you so much and I am very proud of you sweetie. _

_Mathew Morgan. _

Well if I thought I had my mind cleared up, it is no longer cleared.


	3. Escapes and Questions

Chapter Three- Escapes & Questions

_To Cammie, _

_I have thought about writing this letter so much that I don't actually know where to start. It's your father. I know that I have been missing for 5 years and I want you to know that I am alive and this is actually your father. The circle kidnapped me, I'm not sure if you know who they are but I can explain all of this later. However, what I do need you to know is they are after me. Even more than before. That means it's dangerous for both of us, as you mean more to me than any other life. You can't tell anyone about this note, it could put everyone at serious risk and I'm still questioning whether or not I should be sending this to you. I have a diary, and in this diary there is information that can either save or destroy the world, I'm trying not to be too dramatic. I need your help and only yours. Please meet me in town on Saturday when you are all allowed out; meet me behind the cinema at 1.30pm. Make sure you aren't being watched and I will show you that it is me and not a fake. _

_I love you so much and I am very proud of you sweetie. _

_Mathew Morgan. _

I read the note over 3 more times and then kind of just stared at it for even longer. Then the thought finally gets into my head. My dad's alive.

"My dad's alive." I whisper and quickly look around to see if anyone is around. I notice happily that no one is around so I quickly stuff the note under my bed covers, keeping in my head to find a better hiding place for it later on. Lunch is nearly over and I've lost any appetite that I had gained from the day so I just make my way over to COW. I sit in my usual seat and wait for everyone to arrive as there is still a few minutes until we need to be in lesson. Everyone sits in their seats and Liz takes her place next to me.

"Where were you at lunch? Zach was sat there worried that he had upset you, what even happened?" Liz asks impatiently.

"I had to take a shower. Zach didn't do anything bad, just made me realise a couple of things is all." I answer looking down at my textbook.

"How did a shower take you the whole of lunch?" She asks with disbelief and I shrug, causing her to get frustrated and blow her bangs out of her face. "Cam, I know we keep on saying this but it's because I don't think you understand how true this is. Yes the boys are here and yes they are going to cause a distraction but right now you are making things more negative than they are. Just because they are here doesn't mean that you should blow us all off."

"Liz, I'm fine. I'm just getting stressed about school; it's not always easy being the famous chameleon. So stop fussing everything is okay." I lie and I know she knows I'm lying because I can see the hurt in her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not affected in the same way that everyone thinks I am. I really do just need to have everyone off my back about the boys because the more everyone focuses on it the more of a deal it is going to be." I try to comfort her and it seems like she believes me a little bit as she nods her head in understanding. Our teacher walks in and she starts teaching. Unfortunately I completely tune her out and I start thinking about the note. My dad is actually alive. In the flesh, not locked up but moveable alive. Well I hope that it's him or else my hopes are up for nothing. Plus he wants my help; not mums or any other professional but mine.

"Miss Morgan, the answer." I blink a couple of times and I see Professor Smith's face.

"Pardon?" I ask trying not to sound as clueless as I am.

"The answer to the question I just asked you." I blink once more and she lets out a sigh. "The question Miss Morgan as you clearly weren't listening, was where was Gallagher last spotted before she went into hiding?"

"Sorry miss. The answer is Singapore." I answer, feeling relieved that I read ahead the other day.

"Well done Miss Morgan, however I hope that I will now be interesting enough for you to listen more closely to my lesson in the future." Professor said and I simply nod my head. Professor Smith then goes back to teaching the lesson and I start copying down what is on the board.

"What was that about, Cam?" Liz asks, nudging my side.

"I've already explained; I have a lot on my mind." I state and she humps but doesn't ask any more questions. The lesson is a pretty easy lesson and I'm glad as my head is not in the right frame of mind. The bell rings not soon enough and with a quick goodbye to Liz I go as fast as I can to my next lesson so no one can try and talk to me. My last lesson of the day is Co-Ops and I'm happy as it might be the only lesson that will keep me busy, which means my mind is off of the letter. No sooner had I got there and sat in my normal seat Bex was sitting next to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Where were you at lunch? You missed tacos!" Bex says as if it was a crime that I wasn't there, which of course it would have been on a normal day.

"I just wasn't that hungry and I was showering." I lie and she knows I'm lying because school, especially Gallagher girls always requires you to have a full stomach. Bex looks like she is about to say something but Mr Solomon enters and I have never been happy to see him because unlike Liz Bex will get to the bottom of things and not always in the nicest way. I realise that everyone else has entered the room so Mr Solomon starts the lesson.

"What is different about me from the last time you saw me?" Mr Solomon asks the class.

"Your shoelace on your left foot is done up and your ring is back on your left index finger rather than your left middle finger." Bex and I answer while everyone else is trying to figure it out.

"Impressive. Now tell me, how many steps have I taken since being in the room?"

"17" This time the whole class answers.

"Last question: How many Blackthorn boys are now in this room?"

"12" everyone else answers while I say "13."

"Tina, what makes you say 13?" Solomon asks.

"I can hear 13 pairs of footsteps, so one was yours which makes there 12 boys." Tina answers looking impressed with herself.

"Cameron, why do you think there is 13 boys that is excluding me?" Solomon asks raising his eyebrow.

"Same reason as Tina, except I can see Zach on the ceiling from the tiny shadow." I answer and everyone else looks up to see a smirking Zach.

"Well it is hard to catch you out Miss Morgan. Boys take a seat and Zach you can get off of the ceiling." Zach removes his legs from where they were pressed and he is just hanging 2 m from the ground so he simply drops down. They all take their seats and Zach takes a seat on the opposite side to Bex.

"I'm impressed by you Gallagher Girl; very few people have ever got that question right." Zach compliments and I smile at him.

"Got to be at your sharpest." I reply but face Solomon again, waiting to begin class.

"So as we can all see we are a new bunch of students together, normally I would let you introduce yourselves but you have seen each other's files and today is a more urgent lesson. Today so important information has been giving to us and it affects all of you." He pauses and his eyes flicker to me, making me gulp. "Matthew Morgan has escaped from the Circle. This means that we need to be on our toes as they might come here and take Cameron. No one knows why Matthew is so important." I know though. Dad just told me in the letter. Mr Solomon and mum don't know what he has but I do. "He has information on the circle want and need. Today's lesson will be completely different and we will be learning about the threat of the circle, who some of those key members are and how to distinguish them if we see them locally." Mr Solomon informs us and everyone looks at me. I slowly stand up and my chair scrapes as it goes across the tiles. Before anyone can realise what I'm doing I'm running towards the lift, making sure no one can get inside with me.

"Miss Morgan, where on earth do you think you are going?" Solomon asks and everyone starts whispering.

"Places." I shout just at the elevator closes its doors. As it starts moving up I finally take in everything that has happened. My dad has actually escaped; he's so close and has already managed to get into my room. The lift door opens and I start running through the secret passages to get to my room before changing into casual clothes and going into the passage that leads out of the grounds without having to see anyone. I just need to leave. Leave the school. Leave the spy world. Leave the feeling of eyes constantly on me. I can't ever be the Chameleon if everyone is constantly watching me. I walk through the forest and I just keep on walking. The next time I notice where I am I'm in Roseville shopping centre. I walk around the shops making sure I don't have any tails and then when I notice I don't I finally start walking around like a normal teenager. Not that anything about my life is normal. I start to feel a pair of eyes on me and I look around trying to see who it is without drawing attention to myself. That's when I see him. Josh.

"Cammie, is that you?" Josh asks walking up to me with a look of bafflement. I slowly nod my head, not being able to process how much is happening. He hugs me and I find myself hugging him hard, needing the support. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here? I thought you would be in class right now or something."

"School was giving me a bit of drama and some personal stuff is happening, it all got a bit too much so I just thought I would give myself some space. What about you?" I ask, trying to shake away from the events of today.

"It's mum's birthday today so I need to get her a present. Care to help, I think I need it." Josh jokes, showing off his white teeth and I can clearly remember why I risked a lot for this boy.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I say and we start walking around the shops trying to get an idea of what she wants.

"Do you want to talk about what's got you to run away? I always find it helps me when I explain my problems and share it. Plus I might just act like my mum and not stop pestering you until you tell me." Josh says reminding me of my best friends who are just as nosey but are also just as loving.

"Okay so my school has had boys come and stay with us for a few months. I don't really want them to come as well the girls are my sisters and it will be the last year we are together before we have to leave. The boys have only been here for a few days and they already irritate me. Well it isn't even them and I'm over them being here. It's really just that there is one boy who brings drama because everyone thinks we should date and he's just so frustrating that I don't know what to do. I think I just need to do well that if I can my irritation out on anything I will." I explain because we can't tell him about my dad situation; that would be complicated for the spy world, let alone just a normal person.

"Cammie, is all this running away over a boy?" He teases before growing serious. "You just need to remember that boy drama, make that relationship teenage drama, doesn't matter. You have your friends and they won't ever let anyone close to you who is going to mess you around so I'm sure if they can tolerate him then he is a good guy. Plus if you really aren't interested in him in that way then you should tell him, say that he is cool and you want to be friends because it will be less complicated. Everyone loves to be friend zoned." Josh comforts and although it is good advice I'm more worried about Zach's mother than him at the moment.

"Thanks Joshy, you're a star." I kid and smile at him.

"Shut up, you know not to call me that." He pushes my shoulder lightly and I move like how a normal girl of my size would move. I give him a small hug afterwards to show my true feelings about the situation.

"So what have you been up to since we last met?" I ask.

"Well I guess a lot and nothing at all. I got a cat soon after we last met and I named it Suzie." I give him a 'are you kidding' look and we both burst out laughing.

"What kind of gift you want to get your mum so I have a rough idea what to look for?" I ask looking at all the different shops.

"I think jewellery." Josh says look at one shop and so we both walk into it. He goes off to the necklaces and within 2 seconds of me being round by the bracelets I see the perfect charm bracelet. It's made out of sterling silver which will go with her skin colour, which I remember is a very similar shade to Josh's.

"Hey Joshy, I think I've found the one. What do you think"? I ask, grabbing his attention and pointing at the bracelet.

"Yeah it looks good, she will like it." He tells me rubbing my shoulder before then going to find a shop assistant. He picks 4 silver charms to go on the bracelet and we pick out a heart, a cat, a Champaign class and a little child. We walk out of the shop and stand outside. "Thank you so much for finding this however I need to leave and get home and you really need to deal with your problem." He says giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah I know, thank you for today and the help." I tell him and give him one last long hug.

"It was a pleasure, see you soon." We leave the hug, and I ignore the coldness I feel when we move away. He walks away and I slowly walk in the opposite direction towards the school. I feel my feelings for Josh creeping back and I shut them away because I won't be seeing him soon and the last thing I need is more boy drama, especially with him having no idea about the sky world. I'm so lost in thought that I reach the school gates and there is no point in secretly getting in as I will be in jut as much trouble. I see bubble gum man at the gates.

"Miss Morgan, is that you?" He asks getting up from his seat and you can see where his gun is positioned.

"Yeah it's me." I answer and he opens the gates for me.

"Good luck, the teachers have been going mental trying to find you." He tells me like I couldn't have already guessed that. I don't give a verbal response and just shrug my shoulders. I put on my awesome kick-ass spy mask, putting the day with Josh away and the knowledge of what my dad told me. I open up the front doors and the first person I see is my mother standing there, arms crossed and giving me a very angry glare. Clearly she doesn't want to be doing a spy mask.

"Cameron Anna Morgan! Where on earth have you been? We have all been worried sick." She shouts and everyone around freezes. No one has heard my mother shout, especially not to me as I am seen as one of the best in the school. I think everyone is just excited to finally see someone get told off in public. Unfortunately I'm not going to give them the satisfaction.

"Out," I answer simply and she gives me a look of disbelief, mirroring everyone else's reaction.

"Out? Out! You have been gone for hours! Your father is on the run and the people who want to get him will use anyone, especially you, to get to him and you decide to go out? This is not how I brought you up, as a mother or as a head teacher." She frowns at me.

"Mother I'm same. I needed to get away from everything and everyone. He was my dad, and you think the best way to break the news is in a class with everyone else? I might be a spy but you need to remember that I'm also a teenage girl and that should have been something you came to me with. I was same outside and I was constantly checking that no one is following. Now if you excuse me, I am going up to my room." I walk away from her before anything else can be said. Best way to keep them all silent is to make them feel bad. I head towards my room and when I walk in I see all of my roommates crowded around my bed looking at something.

"Hey guys," I say and look at them.

"When were you going to tell us Cammie?" Bex asks, looking at me with accusation.

"Tell you what, I'm confused?" I ask taking a few steps closer to them.

"About the letter!" She shouts and I'm glad the door is closed and no one can over hear. I see that she is holding the letter my dad gave me and all colour leaves my face.

"Oh no." I say before I can stop myself.

"EXPLAIN!" Mace forcefully tells me and I look up questioning that the man upstairs must really be wanting to punish me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocent Till Proven Guilty**

**A/N: Boring I now but have to do this. I do not own Gallagher Girls. All characters are from book and I might get info wrong so sorry but I like to mix things up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four <span>

"_EXPLAIN!" Macey forcefully tells me and I can't help but think that this is never going to work._

"I don't know. It was at lunch time, I came up for a shower and it was just there. If it is from my dad then I guess I thought I should probably keep it a secret because well it's my dad. As in the dad that I haven't seen in years. He's in trouble and he needs my help. I guess I just thought no one should know until I had more details." I admit.  
>"What happens if it wasn't him?" Bex asks clearly annoyed that I haven't told her anything.<br>"I can hope that he's alive. You have all seen your dad recently. You know they are safe, I don't. You would all have done the same as me if you were in my position." I stare each one in the eye daring them to try and say they wouldn't.  
>"Cam, we just want you to be safe." Liz tries to say but I cut her off.<br>"I want my dad to be safe. So I'm guessing we are all seeing him tomorrow then." I sigh when they all nod their heads enthusiastically. We end up spending half the night deciding what are plans are going to be.

Pros and Cons of being a Gallagher Girl

Pro: You get Sisters.  
>Con: Sometimes it's hard to like all of your sisters.<br>Pro: They know you.  
>Con: They know you too much.<br>Pro: You never have to go through things alone.  
>Con: Sometimes it's for the best that you do it alone.<br>Pro: They make you look beautiful.  
>Con: It takes them 1hour and 53minutes to be deemed 'good enough' to see your dad after 5years.<p>

"Finished." Macey announces. All the girls' crowd round me to see what Macey has created. My light blonde hair was curled in soft ringlets, my hazel eyes had been dramatized by the mascara and brown eye-shadow. I wore a baby blue t-shirt and ¾ length jeans, red converses and I was ready to meet my dad for the first time in 5years.

"What's the time?" Bex asked like she didn't already know.  
>"1.24. We better get going." Macey says. We all walk away from the crowd, each going in our assigned places just in case it isn't dad. I walk around the back of the cinema and wait for dad to appear. I stand there for anther 5minutes and 29seconds. I hear footsteps and I get ready for whoever is about to come that way. The back entrance to the cinema opens and a middle aged man walks out wearing a suit.<br>"Cammie?" The man sounds like my dad but his features have changed.  
>"Yes. What were my best friend's names before you left?" I ask making sure it really is my dad.<br>"Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and monks the monkey." He tells me cracking a smile. Monks the monkey was my favourite toy that we got from the zoo when I was 7. It was the best family day out because my parents were on a mission and we got to go to the zoo. We ended up being trailed and went through numerous cages before finally getting to the gift store which was how to exit. My coat got caught on the toy monkey and dad took the monkey to save us time. I still have it under my bed as a remembrance of us as a family.  
>"Daddy!" I squeal and run into his arm. He tightens his grip around me and smells me.<br>"You are so grown up." He whispers into my hair. "You look so much like your mum. So beautiful. I have missed you so much cupcake."  
>"I've missed you too daddy." I lay my head on his chest. "Oh and daddy, some of my friends found out about this." I tell him and then the three girls walk out from where they were hiding.<br>"Of course they did, there your sisters. You trust them I presume." He asks looking at my best friends.  
>"Of course I do! Daddy you obviously remember Bex." I point at Bex and he nods. She walks over.<br>"Heyya Mr. M, little advice, don't call me Rebecca if you want to survive." She puts on an innocent smile and walks back to where she was before.  
>"Of course Bex, I remember but sometimes nicknames change and I just wanted to make sure. Sorry." Daddy tells her, knowing she wasn't kidding about him being killed. "Liz, you look so thin, what is my wife feeding you?" He jokes and wraps Liz in a little hug.<br>"We are glad to finally have you back Mr Morgan." She stutters.  
>"And if I didn't know any better I would think you, Miss Macey McHenry, are a Gallagher girl." Matthew Morgan jokes. Macey puts a smile on her face.<br>"It is true, I have joined the force. It is a pleasure to meet you." She tells him honestly and puts her hand out for him to shake. Instead he engulfs her into a hug and I can't help but be ecstatic that my daddy is finally back.  
>"Okay as much as I'm happy you are back, what do you need our help with?" Bex asks still looking at all exits.<br>"You will definitely make a good spy Bex. Now I would tell you but I can't give any information out this public so I will do what I did the last time. Girls, could you give me and Cammie and moment please?" My daddy asks and the others go back down the streets they were on before. I walk over to my dad and we have another hug. "Cammie, watch closely. Watch everyone, and be careful. I love you and take care of your mum." He kisses my forehead and walks back through the cinema. I walk through one of the streets. I meet the girls at the front of the cinema and we all head back to one of the smoothie shops.  
>"Your dad thought I was a good spy. I actually can't believe it!" Bex tells us while skipping. Bex never skips so it's actually worrying that she is doing it right now.<br>"I just can't believe he is alive." I admit with a big grin on my face.  
>"This going to be so fun." Macey says. "And it's safe to say he still looks amazing."<br>"Aw thanks Mac, your pretty good yourself just not as good as little Cammie." Zach tells us throwing his arms over mine and Macey's shoulder.  
>"Get your hand off me before I show you about our laser lipstick." I threaten and he quickly removes his arms from our shoulders.<br>"Cam, you are no fun anymore!" Zach pouts at me.  
>"Thanks Zach, you are just too nice." I say sarcastically.<br>"Stop you guys before we have another spy war." Bex jokes but I think we all know how true the words are.  
>"Sure, hey look, there's the arcade! Come on!" Grant practically pulls Bex over to it and we all follow. We all go over to get some coins and then go over to where we want to play.<br>"Cam, you're playing ice-hockey with me." Zach points over to where it is and I follow. He puts in the coins and we both head to one of the ends. The puck starts on my side. "Cammie, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting. I just don't know what to say to you." His smirk disappears and I can see worry in his eyes.  
>"I guess when you left I didn't know what to do because I just thought we would never see each other again. Then you turn up again and guess what happens to come into my life a few hours after you? DRAMA!" I whisper forcefully.<br>"Well like I said Gallagher Girl, at least I'm here to save you." He jokes and pulls out his signature smirk. If it wasn't for that one voice I think he might have been dead. Of course I've never tried killing someone with a puck while in an arcade but there's a first for everything.  
>"Cammie." I whirled around at my name and I see Josh.<br>"Josh!" I grin and run over to him. "How are you since yesterday?" I ask giving him a quick hug.  
>"Good. My mum loved the bracelet, I was telling them about it all and dad told me he wanted to see you again." He informs me, his cheeks going the tiniest shade pink.<br>"Yeah totally. Let's see him now Hey Zach could you do me a massive favour and tell the girls where I've gone?" I ask looking at an angry Zach. Before he can answer I take Josh's' hand and we walk out of the arcade. For the first time I am the one to walk away from Zach Goode.  
>"So I'm guessing that was the boy you were talking about?" Josh asked looking behind us to find Zach.<br>"Ugh- yeah. Don't worry though, I think I'm giving the message that I'm over him." I answer not even caring who can hear the conversation. "So how are you and Deedee?" I ask because the last time I saw them they were in a relationship.  
>"Not good. I don't really talk to her seeing as she slept with a random boy while we were dating." He growls.<br>"That's terrible. I'm really sorry." I say because there is nothing else I can really do.  
>"It's fine. It was always going to happen. Doesn't matter." He shrugs it off and I can tell he truly means it. Sometimes, being a spy really can help. "We don't have to visit my parents now; I just thought you could use an escape route." He admits to me.<br>"No I would love to see them." I reply and give him a reassuring smile. He smiles back at me and his hand slips into mine. His hand feels so big against mine. I have always had small hands but I never imagined them to feel this small. I could feel the electricity radiating from it and I just look at both our hands. After a few seconds of thinking about how surreal this was I decided to just walk with Josh like this. We didn't talk after that; it was fine, just walking in silence. I think sometimes that's how you can tell whether or not you are going to get on really well, if it doesn't feel awkward when not talking. When it's just me and the girls we can sit for hours doing our homework, not talking to each other, and still feel like we had a really good conversation. We were on the road to his dads business when Josh's friends and Deedee walk up to us. Josh's muscles stiffen and I can tell this isn't going to be good. I don't know whether it is spy intuition or just a normal person's intuition, either way I knew this was going to be bad.  
>"I see the snotty princess has finally graced us with her present." Dillon calls over.<br>"Shut up Dillon." Josh fires back.  
>"So this was what you were up to behind me back." Deedee looks me over deciding whether or not I was trash.<br>"I think you will find that you were the one seeing people- or fucking people- behind my back." I stand there awkwardly wishing that I could just be the Chamberlin.  
>"That wasn't my fault if you remember correctly I told you what happened." Deedee hissed at him.<br>"He says different and I believe him." Josh says so calmly that you could never tell they were talking about her cheating on him.  
>"And you believe him over your girlfriend?" She pouts and I roll my eyes at how she is acting.<br>"What's he got to lose? Anyways, it's ex-girlfriend." Josh grabs my arm and we walk over to his dad's pharmacist.  
>"You okay?" I ask rubbing his arm. He looks over and must see the concern in my face because he lets out one of his beautiful smiles. A smile that makes me think if I wasn't a normal girl I probably would have swooned.<br>"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe I was such an idiot and was friends with them." He confessed.  
>"We are all allowed to make mistakes. How else are we going to improve?" I tell him, remembering that's what my daddy used to tell me every time something went wrong. Just remembering that he's alive gives me something to hold onto. A normal family, well as normal as you can be for a spy family.<br>"I guess you are right." He chuckles and opens the door to the pharmacist, making the bell ring that someone is entering. "Heyya mum, dad." Josh kisses his mum on the cheek and I think how sweet that is. Not many boys still kiss their mums on the cheek, especially when they are with their friends.  
>"When I mentioned about seeing Cameron again I wasn't expecting it to be this quick." His dad says and wraps me up in a hug.<br>"I happened to see Josh and he asked about seeing you guys. I didn't have anything to do today so I thought we could do it now." I answer them before giving Mrs Abrams a hug.  
>"Well we are not complaining." She tells me. "How is school at the moment?"<br>"Really good. I feel sad that this will be my last year. The girls in the school are like my sisters so it's going to be different waking up and them not being there." I somehow manage to always speak the truth when I'm with the Abrams. If they asked me point blank if I was a spy I would probably end up telling them yes.  
>"Josh can't wait to get out of high school, can you?" Mrs Abram says looking over to her oldest child for confirmation.<br>"No, I'm just ready for the next stage in my life I guess. I know I will miss some of the people in my year but not all of them." We all knew who Josh meant at the end.  
>"At least you don't talk to them anymore. I never did like them. It's a mother's awareness." I chuckle quietly at how much of an opposite she is to my mum. Josh smiles at her, completely okay with her trashing his ex-friends. "So you got any boys chancing after you Cammie?" She asks with a glint in her eyes. Josh groaned but she shushed him.<br>"No I'm just getting over one as we speak." I tell her trying to make it sound like what Zach and I went through was completely normal.  
>"Josh knows how you feel. Deedee was dreadful to our little boy. For the little time we knew you, I would have to say you were much better." I think I'm in love with his mum. She's like Bex, just says what she feels.<br>"We are going to go now." Josh tells them shaking his head. I wave at them before getting pulled out the door. "I'm sorry about them. They are just… I don't know what they are. I guess I will just blame it on they don't get out much and that they missed you." I let out a laugh.  
>"It's okay. I missed them too and I think they are just amazing." I capture his hand in mine and start swinging them.<br>"If it mas you this happy to see them we can always meet them. Although, I'm pretty gutted that you prefer them to me." He fake pouted and I let out another laugh.  
>"I definitely prefer you." I tell him looking over when we just randomly stop.<br>"You sure?" He asks stepping so our bodies were touching.  
>"Positive." I answer rather breathlessly. Before either of us say anything else he bends down and kisses me. It's soft and gentle at first, testing that we were both okay with what we were doing. We deepen the kiss and I place my hands round his neck while he snakes his around my neck. His tongue seeks entrance into my mouth and I gladly accept it. With both of us having a tongue dance we were both wrapped up in each other. We eventually broke away from each other but placed our foreheads on each other's and breathed heavily.<br>"I missed you." He states rather huskily. "I missed you too." I answer back placing one gentle kiss on his nose. I garb is hand and hold it firmly in mine and carry on walking. We sneak glances at each other and just grin whenever we catch each other's eyes. Finally he removes his hand from mine and just wraps his arm around my waist, making me closer to his body. I wrap my arm round his waist and carry on walking. We just walk around the town, not taking notice of what was happening around us. We didn't need to, we were just teenagers and we had Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys all around us. I saw some giving us curious stares but I shrugged it off. I talked to him about my best friends and he talked about his family. I talked about gymnastics and he talked about soccer. We ended up laughing at the same things and I was having a wonderful time.  
>"Cammie!" I hear someone shout and I look over to see Jonas.<br>"Hey what's up?" I ask. He looks over at Josh and turns his curious eyes back at me. "Jonas this is Josh, a very good friend. Josh this is one of the smartest and trust worthy people I know, Jonas." I introduce them but then look back over to Jonas for the news.  
>"We need to leave now. Someone saw Zach's' mum and she's looking for you." Jonas looks around worried and he drags me with him. I drag Josh with me because we still are wrapped around each other.<br>"What's happening?" Josh asked.  
>"Zach's mum isn't a good person and we need to go back to Gallagher Girls. You are coming with me Josh, okay? I will give you answers later but right now just do what I say." I instruct going into spy mode. Checking everyone around me to see if I had seen them more than twice. Jonas looked out of his comfort zone but then I guess he was always behind the safety of a computer not on the firing line. Josh just gripped onto my hand, I squeezed back on numerous occasions to try and comfort him but I doubt it did anything. I think I was the only one out of the three who could deal with this situation on a daily basis. And they say men are better than girls, Pfft. We walked down the busy streets not meeting a single Gallagher girl or Blackthorne boy. I normally would be scared but I trusted them all to be there best and there best was good enough. Jonas directed us through an alley way and I took the rear in case someone came that way and hurt Josh. Jonas had practice in these situations whereas Josh did not. This meant that he had to go in the middle as he needed protection the most. I noticed the school van was parked on the other side of the alley and I hoped we could make a quick getaway. The van door opened and all three of us jumped into the car.<br>"Run!" I shout as soon as I get into the van. As I close the door Macey presses her foot on the pedal as fast as she can and everyone in the van ends up falling. I notice some of my year were in the van and Jonas, Josh and I tried to find seats. There were only two left and so I ended up sitting on Josh's lap.  
>"What's the plan?" I ask looking around the van.<br>"Get back to Gallagher and tell the teachers what happened." Zach told me and I just nod my head. I knew if we weren't in a life or death situation I probably would have got comments about Josh. So I consider myself lucky right now. We manage to get back to school in 3minutes and 28seconds, with no tails. We all head out of the van and walk to the teachers we were supposed to go to. I, along with Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Josh were going to my mum as we were the people closest to her. Well the girls were, Jonas wanted to come to be with Liz and Josh needed to come so we could explain why he would be staying here. We all walk quickly to my mum's office and without waiting to knock I open the door.  
>"Mum- we have a problem!" I shout before I realise what I'm seeing. My mum. Mr Solomon. Kissing! "What the hell are you doing?" I scream and before anyone can say anything else I fled the room, going to a secret passageway I had never told anyone about. I guess sometimes you need to get away from people. This is the second time in 24houres. I guess I can't blame Zach for every type of drama because he couldn't have made family drama. My mum kissed Joe Solomon when she knows my dad is alive. FML!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I loved writing this chapter. I didn't know where I was going in it apart from the ending. It will all make sense in time, or maybe it won't. You will have to read and find out ;) Anyways hope you liked it and please, please, please review. I want to know what you are thinking and it would be brilliant if you could give me ideas. Sorry for spelling and grammar. I just wanted to upload it so every could see my chapter.<br>DREAMWORLDSTORYMAKER!  
>PS.: Happy Birthday to my little doggy who is 7 today! LOVEYOU MILLIONS MY LITTLE DARLING. Just had to say it :P <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocent Till Proven Guilty**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boring I now but have to do this. I do not own Gallagher Girls. All characters are from book and I might get info wrong so sorry but I like to mix things up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

My mum kissed Joe Solomon when she knows my dad is alive. FML!

My mum kissed Joe. My mum actually kissed Joe. Joe Solomon, the man who was meant to be my dad's best friend. My mum, the women who was meant to love my dad, kissed Joe Solomon. I know I might be a spy. If a bomb came through a window I would be able de-activate it in less than 5seconds but when it comes down to your mum kissing someone other than your dad I don't think I will ever be able to understand it. If I admit it to myself there was always something going on between them but it comes as a shock when they are still doing it when dad could come at any minute. I crouched in the corner of this passage and just wrap my arms around my legs. Rule one of being a spy: Never show your emotion to people you can't trust. I thought I could trust mum and Joe, I guess not. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep a spy mask on so I fled the room. If you feel in danger you should always run, that's what I once got told. I never run when I'm in danger, I run when I need to process a thought. A thought that I would never think to think about. I would run when Bex asks to be called Rebecca, I would run when Liz gives up computer life, I would run if Macey said she preferred trainers to hells and I would run for my life if Zach got rid of his smirk. I don't run very often, I don't need to, I'm a spy and it takes a lot to surprise us.

I calm down enough to see other people but still keep in my Chamberlin mode. I walk into the hallway and head to my dorm where I guess the girls and Josh are. I know it's 10minutes until dinner and so I speed up just in case the girls are hungry. I find the girls on their beds and Josh on mine. I guess when I run away I always come back to this room. It makes sense though, these are the people who I trust most in the world and so I automatically want to talk to them before anyone else. I close the door slowly and make my way over to my bed. They all look at me with sympathetic eyes. Josh hugs me to his side and the first tear runs down my cheek. No one has seen my cry for a long time. 5years, 235days 6hours and 27minutes. The time when I got told about my dad, how he had been kidnapped and was probably dead. The most important man in my life had disappeared and no one could find traces of him on this earth. I wrap my arms around him tightly clinging to something that represents a little bit of safety. The girls come onto my bed but make no move to comfort me because they know I wouldn't want to be overpowered. Josh kisses my head and I try to ease my grip.  
>"You okay?" Liz asks.<br>"Yeah, well as okay as I can be considering my mum is cheating on my dad with his best friend." I joke but the words are true and we all know it.  
>"Hey let's talk about this after we get some grub." Bex suggested trying to lighten up the conversation. We all agreed and walked down to the hall. The girls all walked together in front of us, while Josh and I just followed hand in hand. Both of us needed support, him being in a new environment and me knowing that my life was most likely the most exciting here in the school.<br>"So do you think the girls will think I'm cute?" Josh asked and I raised by eyebrows up at him. "Kidding, I will tell every girl to back off because I'm yours." He winks and I let out a little laugh. We enter the hall and everyone goes silent just staring at us. We were always going to be watched. I was the headmistress's daughter, my dad has just escaped the circle, I'm holding hands with a normal boy and the boy who I was apparently 'in love with' was going to be sat on the same table as us. "Everyone is looking at us." Josh whispers and I just do a little nod to respond.  
>"They like what they are seeing." I joke back and he lets out a laugh making everyone more curious with what's happening. I know from experiences that when you are a spy you want to know what happens and having a normal boy in Gallagher girls is not normal.<br>"Course they do, I'm hot!" He talks normally and girls around us agree with him. Josh winks at me and I just drag him over to where my friends are seated. I tried to just focus on the people around me so I decided to all introduce them to Josh.  
>"Josh, this is Grant and Zach." I introduce the two boys that are looking at him warily. They nod their heads in recognition. "This is Jonas." I point to Jonas who is smiling at Josh, which causes me to smile.<br>"You're the boy who came up to us today right?" Josh asked checking his facts.  
>"That's me. This is my girlfriend." Jonas introduces protectively, already staking his claim. We all look over to the pair and shoot questions with our eyes.<br>"Since when?" Bex blurts out almost insulted.  
>"Today but when it got a bit… dramatic we decided to just tell you later. Hello Josh, it's nice to meet you again." Liz tells him quietly but calmer than usual. She goes to shake his hand but spills the jug of water on the table. "Oopsy daisys." She calls out quickly jumping out of her seat to mop up the spilt water. Macey eye rolls.<br>"I'm Macey McHenry. Yes I'm the senators' daughter but round here I'm just an ordinary Gallagher girl." Macey introduces herself with no messing about. That was how Macey was, she didn't trust a person straight off you had to earn it and that's why she will make a good spy.  
>"Sure thing. Consider it forgotten." Josh tells her.<br>"And last but not least Bex." I say with a smile.  
>"Bex Baxter. Cammie's best friend and as one of her best friends I can warn you that if you hurt her in any way you will regret ever doing it." She tells him all this while smiling sweetly but I could hear the gulp that Josh took. I kicked Bex in the leg as a back off sign and she went back to talking to Macey about whether or not heels were better than converses for a spy. I guess they thought that he would know eventually so there is no point in not showing what they are now. Josh gave them a questioning look but I guess he put it down to hypothetical reasons.<br>"Tina Walters." Tina announced who was sitting next to Macey.  
>"Josh Abrams." Josh replies.<br>"Why are you here?" Tina asks and everyone around us looks over waiting for the answer. Josh looks over to me wondering whether or not he should answer.  
>"The Circle were looking for me, if they found me and I was with Josh then they could easily kidnapped him. Although they wouldn't have found much information out it still wasn't worth the risk." I answer taking Joshs' hand in mine, under the table.<br>"He's going to end up finding information about us, which could easily hurt us in the future." Zach tells us causing me to grit my teeth.  
>"Don't bother telling us about other people being the problem because as far as I know there are three people in this world that are causing us to being danger; your mum, my dad and me. So quit complaining because as long as this is about my dad I am in charge." I fire back.<br>"I think you will find I am in charge Cammie." My mother chuckles from behind me. I face her with a look of disgust and I can see people are wondering what's happened.  
>"Actually, I think we will all find that I care for my dad more than anyone else and that means that I am in charge of what happens to do with him and me." Although I am starving and have hardly had a chance to eat any food I get up from the table, causing Josh and my friends to follow me.<br>"I care for him too, Cameron!" She calls out from behind me and I don't even want to look at her.  
>"You weren't thinking about how much you care for him when you were kissing his best friend." I spit out before closing the doors to the hall. I knew from the 1.49seconds it took for me to close the door that everyone was shocked by my news but I couldn't find it in my body to care anymore. I run up to our room everyone else trailing after me. When I open the door I find another letter on my bed and I run and rip it open as fast as I can.<p>

_My princess Cammie,_

_It was so good to see how beautiful you have turned out. You are so much better than what I saw in my head whenever I thought of you. I want you to know that I thought of you every minute of every day. I hated not knowing that you were okay. I know why you want to read this letter; you want information about how you are going to help me. Well, all I need you to do is find a safe place. A place other than Gallagher girls that you think is safer than anywhere else. Bring anyone you can trust but not too many. Leave me a note on the trap door underneath your bed and I will meet you there. Stay safe and don't let anyone know where you are. _

_Daddy. _

"What does it say?" Bex asks trying to look at the letter that has been crumpled to my chest. I look at all of them with a smirk on my face.  
>"We are going on an adventure."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter but it's a filler chapter. Review please. Sorry for any spelling grammar**

**Dreamworldstorymaker **


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocent Till Proven Guilty**

**A/N: Boring I now but have to do this. I do not own Gallagher Girls. All characters are from book and I might get info wrong so sorry but I like to mix things up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"_We are going on an adventure."_

"Let's see?" Macey asks having her hand outstretched. I give it to her and the girl's crowd around her to see what the message says.  
>"So where are we going then?" Liz asks. You can almost see her brain shifting through places to think of a good place to stay.<br>"I know just the place." Macey tells us all with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her eyes meet mine and our thoughts connect.  
>"Perfect! No one would ever now about it because no one thought about you going there." I respond back to Macey. Bex, Liz and Josh look between the two of us wondering what place we have in mind.<br>"Can someone please tell me where we are planning on going?" Bex asks, impatience creeping into her voice.  
>"Solomon's house." We say together before packing bags to take with us.<br>"Solomon. As in the Solomon who just kissed his best friend's wife?" Bex asks and I nod. "Why?" She cries out.  
>"Because it has enough room for us, not too far away and no one found Mace when she was there." I explained and went to pack my clothes. The rest of the girls did the same and I looked at Josh's clothes. He only had one pair and I couldn't risk anyone seeing us. "We need to get Josh some clothes." I sigh to the girls.<br>"How? We can't go to his home?" Liz asks.  
>"We can just go to the boy's dorm; I bet one of the three guys has clothes that will fit him." Macey tells her. We all get ready to leave and I leave a quick message under the trap door to tell dad where we are going. We all walk out our dorm room with our bags packed, ready to start the adventure that will probably be the biggest thing we will ever do in our lives. We walked through the secret passageways so no one could find us with our bags.<br>"Ow Liz your treading on my toes." Macey whines.  
>"Sorry. I can't see. Cammie how can you want to go exploring in these places." Liz asks causing me to chuckle.<br>"I usually walk through them in the day times and when I don't I bring a flashlight." I answer before heading out of the secret passageway, directly opposite the boy's room. We all get out and brush the cobwebs off ourselves. I knock on the door and wait for them to open up.  
>"Jonas, your turn to open the door." Grant says lazily from the other side of the door. A second later the door opens, revealing Jonas in just his pajamas bottoms.<br>"What are you lot doing here?" He asks looking at all of us before letting his gaze on me seeing as I'm the one in front of everyone.  
>"We need a favour." I tell him before shoving everyone in their room and closing the door.<br>"Hello ladies." Grant jokes. All three look to be in their pajamas and getting ready for bed. I know from the time that it's only 8 o'clock so it's not late enough to go to sleep.  
>"Why are you wearing your pajamas it's 8.12?" Bex asks looking all three over.<br>"It's Saturday." Grant tells us.  
>"Go on." Bex encourages.<br>"Well every Saturday, we get into bed and tell each other our most exciting moment this week and just talk." He elaborates and all the girls and Josh are silent.  
>"Are you sure you're not girls?" Bex asks causing all of us to start laughing.<br>"You're going to get it Bex!" Grant warns before jumping over her and tickling her. Bex tries to get out of his grip but he's the strongest boy in our year and so it would have been pretty hard to. She calls a truce but he pretends he can't hear and continues to tickle her. Tears roll down from her eyes and a grin is on both of their faces. He stops tickling her and she can finally breathe again.  
>"What is it you want?" Zach asks looking at Josh but asking me.<br>"Can we borrow your clothes for Josh?" I ask.  
>"Why?" Zach tilts his head like it will help him think.<br>"So he can have clean clothes for tomorrow." I state in an obvious tone.  
>"Why can't you get them tomorrow?" What is this question day?<br>"It would be easier to collect them now." Because we won't be here. I silently add.  
>"Try again, and don't lie." Zach sits on his bed and I run my hands through my hair. I know I won't be able to get clothes if I don't tell them about what we are doing but I 'm not sure if I could handle doing this with Zach there. I look at all the girls silently pleading for them to help make my decision. Liz looks at Jonas then back and me before nodding. Bex does the same with Grant but nods a lot slower as if she's not 100% sure. I then turn to Macey who just shrugs and heads towards their closets to get clothes.<br>"What are you doing?" Grant asks Macey watching her.  
>"Cammie is going to tell you the problem and we are not leaving without clothes." She states before flipping through clothes. I try to get the nerve to tell them and every time I start I end up just freezing and stop talking.<br>"Spill." Zach's tone indicates no messing about and that's when I went into spy mode.  
>"So I got a letter on yesterday. It was from my dad. He told me that I should go to the back of the cinema and wait for him there. So I met him today and we talked. It really is him, the humour is the same, personality, his answered his question right and I just knew it was him." A small smile spread across my face just thinking about my dad. "He needs our help. The circle are after something that he has and they will use me to get to him like we all know. I don't know what he needs our help with right now, we get letters and then we wait until the next one comes."<br>"Why do you need our clothes then?" Grant asks again.  
>"Because we are leaving. The girls, Josh and I. We are heading to a secret location and we need clothes. Clothes is something Josh doesn't have and we trust you enough to give them to us." I try to put on an innocent smile but the boys see through it. The boys seem to have their own private conversation, leaving us standing waiting for what they say.<br>"Sure you can borrow them. As long as we get to come with!" Grant tells us hi-fiving Jonas and Zach is giving us his signature smirk. I didn't even have to talk to the girls, we all knew what had to happen. Even if we didn't want it to.  
>"We leave now." I answer walking to the doors while they all throw clothes into their bag. Macey rolls her eyes but hands another bag to Josh who just looks at it with caution. After 8minutes and 43seconds we all head out of the room, following my lead on how to get to a car without anyone seeing us.<br>"Why didn't you just tell your mum or Solomon?" Zach asks, walking behind Josh who was behind me.  
>"Because her mum just had an affair with him you doofus." Grant slaps Zach round the back of the head and if the words didn't hurt so much to hear I probably would have laughed. We all stopped talking and everyone just trailed the person in front of them. I managed to get to where we stored Liz's car she made last year.<br>"Oh my baby. I missed you!" Liz cried wrapping her arms around the bonnet of the car.  
>"Yeah we know, have your orgy when we're on the road." Bex comments pushing a scowling Liz into the car. I stuff all the bags in the boot and head into one of the two passenger seats at the front, Josh sitting in the other one. It's safe to say that Macey is the best driver out of all of us so we just let her drive without complaining.<br>"So are you going to tell us where we are heading?" Zach asks leaning forward in his seat.  
>"Solomon's house." I answer staring at the mirrors for anyone chasing after us.<br>"We are going to the home of a man you are trying to run away from?" Zach asks rather worriedly.  
>"Sure, no one will thin to go there." I shrug and then turn some music up so I don't have to answer any more questions that I hardly know. My hand slips into Joshs' and I lean my head on his shoulder. This day has just been a bit too much and anything that will give me comfort will help. Everyone had whispering conversations but Macey and I just stared out the front window waiting for Mr Solomon's house to appear. We had been on the road for over two hours and I am starting to get really tired. I need some sleep so I can be ready for when dad comes over to meet us, whenever that is. After another 19minutes we finally see a lone house and I am so happy to have one of my prayers answered.<br>"This is it." Macey announces before jumping out of the car. Josh looks at the house and then at me. I give him a little nudge and he opens the door, everyone else do the same. While the girls try to find the spare key that was hidden, the boys and I unload the bags from the car.  
>"It's really quiet out here." Jonas comments looking around the forest area. "<br>It sure is." I tell him, walking away to help the girls look for the key. Bex found it in the secret compartment of one of his gnomes. I let out a chuckle because that is such a Solomon thing to do before remembering what he did to my father and then instantly growl at the thought of him. Bex opens the door and we all run over to rooms to claim where we are going to sleep. There is two rooms with three beds and another room that has a king bed. It all gets awkward as the Blackthorne boys decide to sleep together and my roommates decide to sleep together. Josh and I end up having to share the king bed, which Zach ended up shooting looks that could kill at us. We all went to bed straight away, so I got changed into my tank top and boy shorts before heading into one side of the bed. Josh takes the other side of the bed, only wearing his black boxer shorts. This would probably be one of the last sights I ever want to watch before I die. His abs are defined but not shown like he is an athletic freak. His pelvis can be seen, so it looks like he has a sexy V. We both crawl in after I turn off the main light leaving us with only the two lamps.  
>"So," I start awkwardly because I have never had to deal with this situation at spy training.<br>"Do you want to tell me about everything that is happening?" Josh asks softly making sure I'm okay with the subject.  
>"You're going have to find out eventually. Just promise me you won't be mad at what I tell you." I sound vulnerable because I'm about to let out a secret I have never done before, to a boy that has already been in the spy world but doesn't know it yet.<br>"I could never hate you Cammie." He promises sweetly, brushing my hair away from my face. I close my eyes and just try to remember the way little lightning bolts felt when he touches me.  
>"I'm a spy. Everyone in Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys are spies. The last time you saw me I got 'kidnapped' by my school. You tried to help but it all went wrong. We aren't allowed to tell people from the outside world so my mum had to give you a medicine that would make you forget about the whole experience." I stop there to see how he's coping and he looks fine. He looks over to me nods once and I continue. "My father was and is the best spy in the world. He got caught buy our enemies called the Circle. My dad has some information about them that could literally kill the human race. They will do anything to get to him, including taking me and doing what they want until he comes to get me. They are evil and they will stop at nothing. We were in danger at Gallagher Girls and dad needs my help. The circle could have seen you with me, which means that you could have valuable information about me. They might have tortured you until they realised that you knew nothing before killing you. I can't have that happen to you Josh. I care about you and I don't want you to have all my drama leaking onto your life but if this is the only way I can protect you then you are staying with me until it is safe." I finish scooting up closer to him.<br>"I care about you too. And thank you."  
>"For what?" I snorted. "I have brought you into something that could easily kill you." I tell him but he just wraps me in a hug.<br>"You could have easily let me stay in the town centre. At least now I have a chance of getting to know you better and maybe helping out." Josh explains before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. We both turn off our lamps. My back is nestled against his chest, his arm is draped over my waist and I notice with girl senses that this is the closest I have ever been with a guy. I turn my head to face him and his breath washes over my face. He smells like mint from his toothpaste and my mouth covers his before I think about anything. He capture my lips with his, bringing both of his hands over to my face. We both kiss softly, needing each other's comfort. My whole body is tingling and I move my body so that I am facing him. One of my hands goes round his neck and starts playing with his baby hair at the bottom of his nape. He lets out a moan which heatens our kiss. His tongue touches my lips seeking entrance and I open mine waiting to feel the warmth radiating from him. His tongue moves into my mouth not waiting for any more invitations and engages his with mine. We break up quicker than I would have hoped and I can't just about see his flushed face.  
>"Goodnight Josh." I say simply pecking him on the mouth before laying back into his body. We lie how we were before.<br>"Goodnight Cammie." He says softly stroking my hair, making me fall to sleep even quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. Did anyone else like Grant telling Zach off? Grant makes people think he's dumb but he is actually really clever so watch out for his great plans and ideas. Anyone thought Josh and Cammie were going to have a lemon moment? Don't lie I know you did, get your brain out of the gutter :P I might have actually featured something but they aren't really dating as it is WAYYY to soon for them, although I couldn't help but sneak a little kiss in there. ALSO, way more troublesome news, should Cammie pick Josh or Zach. I am a massive Josh fan and no one seems to wright stuff about them two dating so I wanted to. Although I know Cammie and Zach could easily fall in love with each other (again?). Tell me in the reviews because I want to know which way everyone wants me to go. Sorry for spelling and grammar. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<br>Dreamworldstorymaker **


	7. Makeups or breakups

Chapter 7: Makeups or breakups

I wake up to snuggling up to Josh. A blush creeps over my cheeks and I quickly crawl out careful not to wake him up and have to deal with an awkward encounter. Sleeping has finally got my mind back on track and I realise that this really wasn't a good idea to bring Josh here and also to share a bed with him. I make my way through the kitchen and everyone else is already up

"Did you have a good sleep?" Bex asks with a smirk on her face and I simply nod before grabbing some toast.

"What kept you asleep for so long?" Zach asks bitterly.

"It's only 7.15 and you got up 5 minutes before her so shut up with your jealous act." Macey saves me and gives me a wink.

"Was a rather hectic day yesterday Zach, I'm sorry if my sleep was such a big deal." I say tiredly. Everyone shares a look and before they could say anything Josh walks in and in just his boxers! I maybe would have cared or should have cared after last night but I just couldn't care about anything. I didn't want boy drama, I just wanted my daddy.

"Hey everyone," Josh says awkwardly and everyone says hello back apart from Zach and I. We all sit in silence and then Zach gets up from his seat.

"Okay I can't be doing with this, Cammie meet me outside we need to talk." Zach says before walking outside and to where we couldn't see him. The whole table looks at me as to what I am going to do although there is really only one thing I can do.

"I guess I'm going out, be right back." I mumble and head the way Zach did. As I open the door the chill gets to me and I cling to my warmth. The two of us stare at each other and then he lets out a cough.

"I need to apologise. I've been a dick but I see you as mine Cam. I want to protect you all the time, no matter where in the world or what from I want to protect you. I know you don't need me but God I wish you did. I watch you and I can't help thinking about how much I wish I could hold you and show to the world how much you are mine. You ignore me, think I'm trying to boast to you and flaunt another boy in my face. And all of that wants to make me grab your face and kiss you until you shut up and believe me. Josh is nothing to me but yet he is considered competition. He can't be part of this life, he can't help you out but I can! I want to make you happy." Zach expresses and he finally lets me see the emotion that he has been keeping in.

Before I even know what I'm saying I rush out. "Then show me how you feel." Zach looks confused before finally understanding what I'm talking about and he takes 3 steps so that he is right in front of me. His hands go to my cheeks and we are kissing. Truly kissing, this was a desperate kiss that shows how much the two of us know about each other but yet how we know nothing about the other.

"So my little Cammie has a boyfriend." A voice interrupts and we break apart panting. I look up to see my dad looking rather confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHH so I had to write this quickly. I am going out with my best friend so I wanted to upload this for everyone who was begging for a little Zammie. I hope I did well and please review this. Love you all and shall update soon hopefully. Sorry for the cliff hanger <strong>

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	8. Clearing the air

Chapter 8- Clearing the air

"Dad?" I ask and my face goes red.

"Yeah kiddo, the one and only," My dad laughs and pulls me into a big hug. I latch onto him as well and cling onto his warmth and wood smell. "I missed you." He whispers and I nod back. We both pull away before my dad looks at Zach.

"Hey dad, this is Zach Goode. He is a friend, no matter what you have just seen 2 minutes ago. Also, could you please not tell the others about it?" I ask with a little plead.

"Hello Zack, I'm Matthew Morgan. I would tell you something about how you should be careful around my daughter and not to hurt her but she has plenty of people who could kill you in worse ways than me. And Cammie, I won't tell anyone but they are spies so they might know already." He warns which I understand.

"Okay dad, I will show you everyone else before we get started." I tell him and all 3 of us walk in through the door, into the kitchen. Everyone looks up thinking they will see some the drama between Zach and I but are shocked when they see my dad (or in some cases and complete stranger) walk in with us.

"Wow Matthew Morgan, dude you have been one of my heroes forever!" Grant exclaims before getting out of his chair to shake my dad's hand.

"Thank you Grant Newman, it is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Cammie is going to be a good spy and human being." Dad says before shaking his hand thoroughly. "Bex, come here." He demands jokingly before letting her into a big hug. He then does the same with Liz and Macey.

"Matt, this is my boyfriend Jonas." Liz then says to dad before grabbing hold of Jonas's hand and steering him to dad.

"Nice to meet you son, now you take care of Liz she maybe clumsy but she has a perfect soul on her." My father compliments and although it may seem too much he genuinely means it.

"Don't worry sir, I make sure she is happy or try to at least." Jonas says timidly before sharing an exchange of loving eyes with Liz. Josh is the only one that hasn't been introduced so I walk over to him.

"Dad this is the last person. His name is Josh; however he isn't a spy but met up with me at the wrong moment and not is involved." I explain and Josh sweeps his hand into mine. My father of course notices the action and gives me a look to say 'now I know why you wanted the exchange outside to be kept quiet.' Zach is standing behind my dad and a blank expression passes his face clearly trying not to show he is annoyed. I stop looking in the direction, removing my hand from Josh as well. As a spy I shouldn't be feeling conflicted about anything, I know who I am and that should be enough. The problem is that I really don't know myself. I know myself as a spy and as a friend but I've never had enough time to be in a relationship so I never learnt. I'm just glad I had dad come when he did so it wouldn't have been made more complicated. Of course I still need to deal with telling him more is cheating on him with his best friend and that is before him actual telling me what his problem is.

I notice the chatter around has stopped so I look up to see that everyone is watching me. I smile weakly before walking out of the door and into the bedroom that I share with Josh, which will be fun telling dad about. I walk over to the chair that is facing the window and sit down watching the lake outside. Someone knocks on the door and I look over to see Josh.

"Can I come in?" He asks quietly and I simply nod. He walks over, and then sits on the edge of the chair. "I know I shouldn't be asking this when your dad is here and there are many other problems in your life but I need to know. What happened outside with Zach?" I suck in a breath and look at Josh, taking in all of his concerned features. His coffee brown wavy hair is pushed back and his wide hazel pools stare intently at me, showing how scared he is of my answer. I've hurt him, I don't even have to say anything and he already expects me to hurt him. I don't want to, I don't want drama but I brought myself into it with liking guys.

"I don't want to lie to you Josh; all I do to you is lie to you. We talked and he kissed me, I kissed back so I'm not all innocent. However that doesn't mean I don't like you. Telling you this makes me feel like a horrible person; I mean I am a horrible person I've just never had to deal with this before. I don't know what I'm doing right now, this is all me going with the flow which means that I end up hurting you. I understand if you don't want to deal with me but you do have to say here, we can just organise something with the beds." I say quietly, looking at him dead in the eye and watching how much each word cuts him up.

"I expected this Cammie and it isn't going to make me stop liking you. Fuck, this should make me want to leave but I can't give up on you. I'm going to do something I may regret but I need to try. I give him a confused look but he leans his head forward and then our lips are connected. His hands go into my hair, and mine instantly move to his neck and cheek trying to get more contact. Our mouths open in the kiss and his tongue touches mine, sending electric sparks up my back. All thoughts leave me as I am captivated by the kiss. At some point we break apart panting.

"I would say sorry about that but I'm not. I like you Cameron Morgan and I am going to prove that you like me back. The kiss was just to start." Josh grins before giving me a quick peck and walks out the door without looking back. I press my hands to my lips and curse stupid boys and their ways of making my tummy have funny feelings.

I bang my head against the chair and stifle a groan into a pillow.

**A/N: Another chapter done. School has started and it's more hectic than ever. Probably won't update for a little while but reviews will help me be quicker ;)**

**SimplyStoryLover: I want this to be a Josh story however I change my mind all the time and so I'm not sure where this will go. We shall all be in for a surprise! **

**Anyways my lovelies, I shall try and write as soon as possible so until next time. **

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


	9. Shocking discoveries

Chapter 9: Shocking discoveries

I stay in the bedroom just repacking my suitcase giving me something to do before having to head back into the room. I'm nervous about having kissed 2 boys in 10 minutes and my dad knowing about one and clearly understanding that there was some mess with the other. I walk back out to see everyone and I have my spy mask.

"Okay, everyone is here and I'm ready to start getting ready into what is such a big deal." I state to the group and we all go into the living room where there is a seat for everyone. Zach, Macey, Liz and Jonas all sit on a sofa, with Bex, Josh and Grant taking the other. Dad and I both take a dining room chair and sit on it.

"I think we need to get as much out in as little time as possible, organise some plans, places to go and then kick start the plan. Solomon is going to be here soon and its best if we are not here when he comes." Zach starts and we both nod. I decide that I should probably tell dad about mum first, even if I have no idea what to say and in the complete wrong setting.

"So Dad I don't really know how to say this and I'm really sorry I have to do it like this but if you are going to be in this group then we are going to need to know everyone's emotions." I look at him and he gives me a look to carry on. I let out a sigh and continue. "Yesterday we all saw something that I never expected. Mum and Solomon were caught… kissing. I don't really know how long this has been happening or why or when or how but I don't know what to do. I never expected this, I thought she loved you and yet she kisses him. Also, why is he kissing her? He's your best friend; your brother. There is a code. I wouldn't kiss Jonas so why should he be allowed to kiss mum. She's married and you have me; why daddy?" I look at him broken and I realise I need the comfort. I blink back the tears and my dad holds my hand.

"Okay Cammie I need you to listen closely and you all should probably know as well. Who's heard of Rochelle Evans?" We all gasp and nod apart from Josh. "Rochelle Evans was someone was famous for being the most wanted person in the spy world 25 years ago. She was part of the circle and she was known for stealing paintings, taking billions of dollars from banks and was never caught on any tape. Well you see; mum was Rochelle." Dad announces and we all turn completely un-spy and let out gasps.

"No shitting way!" Bex exclaims and dad almost lets up a small smile.

"Yeah it was a good story. One I've never got to tell before. Solomon and I were two of the best in the field, growing up in a tough school we were always given the most complicated missions as we had the background to complete it. We were given the task to kill Rochelle however neither of us never did. We both didn't follow missions and we always tried to make them good; we always worked well in a team. On this particular occasion Solomon went into enemy's territory and he ended up becoming high up in the circle. He managed to become friends with Rochelle and they bonded a lot. One night they kissed and that night he realised he needed to get out of the mission so he drugged her and kidnapped her that night. I had to lock her in a cell and I would spend most of my time with her while Solomon did everything else in the mission. She was angry at the start but she soon changed, mum had a bad life before and I don't think I could blame her for what she did. We ended up becoming close and one day when we both got drunk we kissed.

"I made your mother choose between the two of us when I told Solomon. Neither of us wanted to give her up. She chose me, said something about how I was the one with the pure heart and that was what she needed. Solomon ran and we changed all of Rochelle's documents. Your mum loved me. I'm never going to pretend she didn't however I wasn't her first love. She wanted me because I would keep her on the straight and narrow, where Solomon would have made her risk things. I don't want you to think we weren't as perfect as you thought we were. We both helped each other and when you came along it made everything worth it. I just want to explain that they probably reconnected after I left, and it went back to how it was before. They have a bond no one can understand and so I don't blame them at all and am not surprised." Daddy finishes what he is saying and we all have a minute of silence trying to process the biggest thing I have ever been told. My mum was one of the most wanted and evil people alive today. What makes it even weirder is how she has managed to run a school as successful and big as ours without being questioned on her background, clearly Zach was feeling the same way.

"I'm sorry sir but how did she manage to get away with it? She is in one of the most secure and well known spy schools in the world and she has managed to go undetected. I know you said she turned good but how was she ever trusted enough to be allowed to be head teacher, because if my mum decided that she was going to be a head teachers I wouldn't expect anyone to be on board with that idea." Zach almost looks worried that he said it until he sees my smile of encouragement.

"I understand where you are coming from but Cameron's mum and I were the best in the trade. We completed many missions and I knew she hadn't turned good but had simply accepted that being good was the best way to be. She was never evil but she just switched off her humanity switch because it was all she could think about doing. I would say I'm ashamed of this next bit but I'm not. We broke into the files and added Rachel Cameron into the file. First thing spy world needs to teach you is even when you are one of the good guys you will still do stuff to protect yourself against the government. Your mother hasn't ever done anything bad and so I don't regret anything."

"Cammie, your parents are such bad-asses!" Bex exclaims and we all burst out laughing. I give my dad a hug and then he goes serious.

"Right now that story time is over I need to talk about what's happening because we need to leave here just like Zach said. So I will start from the beginning for anyone who hasn't heard. I got kidnapped by the Circle, partly because of what I have and also because of revenge for kidnapping Rachel. In the diary it has lots of information about each of the circle. Names, appearances, crimes they have committed, family etc. Now I have kept it because some of them could always be like your mum. They want the diary so they are safer and it also has information about Rachel. If that got out then her reputation would be ruined and it could affect yours as well. I know it might not be that big of a deal but if you read what is in it then you would understand. Unfortunately I'm not going to show any of you. I don't really know where to put the diary and how to solve this situation." Dad confesses and I am shocked that he didn't know because he has always known. I rack my brains for ideas before it then clicks in my head.

"You won't ever get away from this. You will forever be on the run." I suddenly say and look at my daddy with hurt running through my eyes.

"Cammie," His voice breaks and tears come to my eyes. "All spies are on the run, we never want to be caught so I'm no different. I can't afford for you to get emotional with me right now Cam, I need us to think of a plan." He gives me his strong eyes and I let out a sniffle before going back to thinking. Then suddenly Grant grins and we all look at him.

"I think I have an idea." Grant tells us gleefully

*A/N: BE HAPPY I DIDN'T END IT HERE.

"Well hurry up then." Bex replies with a cheeky smile.

"So none of you actually know this but I have a secret home that I bought with my own money. Everyone stop looking at me like that, with the missions that I've done I got money and I knew with Zach's mum being who she is I thought I should save it just in case. It has all the things we will need and we can stay there until we figure something else out. I know it isn't exactly a solid plan but I really have no idea what we can do about the diary." Grant explains, sounding disappointed.

"That's a great idea Grant. Where is the house?" I ask gleefully.

"Well this may be a problem: Australia." He announces and we all look at him a little blankly

"We can deal with that. I reckon we all split up into 3 groups, a group as big as ours would look suspicious." I suggest and they all end up nodding.

"I think Grant, Cammie and Zach in one group. Bex, Macey and Josh in another; with Jonas, Liz and I being in the last group." Daddy declares and I'm confused at why he put me in a group with Zach, is that meant to mean something?

"That sounds okay Matt. Right all start packing, try and get some cars then all 3 groups head to different airports to try and get the same flight times, or as close as possible." Bex instructs and we are all about to leave before Liz calls us back.

"I have been working on something in the last few weeks. So I have these objects which look like hairpins and a compact mirror. They both are used together to try and contact all of the rest of the devices. I had made 4 so that the girls could use it." She passes them around the group before then letting out a small noise of excitement. "I almost forgot the greatest part. They are undetectable, even to each other so if they get lost no one can track the rest of us and they aren't picked up when looking for signals or when going under security." She looks so proud of herself and I admit she has gone above and beyond what any of us expect.

"That's phenomenal Elizabeth! I am so proud." My dad congratulates and gives her a hug.

"That's impossible though. With airport security it picks everything up." Josh tries to justify and Liz looks at him, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Second rule of spy world: Everything is possible; you just have to go searching for it." She states and the 4 girls share a look and smirk.

**A/N: Finally getting into some juicy. I'm really proud of this after 8 filler chapters haha please review and give me some idea of what you think should happen or what you liked about the chapter. Love you**

**-Dreamworldstorymaker :D**


End file.
